Danny's LIAG
by Dark misery the chao
Summary: what if ,instead of clockwork, at the end of the ultimate enemy Danny was visited by a man with a preposition for him. fem!Danny


Well I guess its story time again so let me just pick one. Ah here we go.

Time was frozen. In the time warp we see an explosion not a very big one just a city block or two wide. Also in the time warp we see a young man by the name of Daniel Fenton. Suddenly a large portal opened next to him and a man with red eyes and a leather jacket walked out of it.

"Danny, wake up" nothing happened "ok how did clockwork do this ummm oh yeah" the man pulled out a medallion that looked suspiciously like one of clockwork's just with the logo scratched out and placed it over Danny's head. "Good morning"

"Who are you and why is everything frozen"

"My names dark and times frozen"

"Why is time frozen?"

"Cause I froze it duh." Danny sighed

"Why did you freeze it?"

"Cause sauce vat go Boom!" the man now known as dark emphasised this by flinging his arms out and falling over.

"Are you going to undo it or something?"

"Possibly on 1 condition"

"Of cause there's a condition"

"Look I dislike it as much as you do but that's how my powers work any way to go back in time you needs to pay your most precious thing" Danny looked down

"So to get them back one must go"

"Nope you have four of them so let's go through them. Your family and Sam are what you're paying for so their out, you will need your powers so their out which leaves, you"

"Me?"

"Well not you exactly just your body, I can make a replacement after you pay and all plus that just needs you to help me fight some guys"

"So wait, to save them I have to give up my body and to get a new one I have to fight some guys, how does that work"

"Their really strong like pariah levels of strong."

"And you expect me to beat them?"

"Not yet we need to assemble the rest of the team"

"We?"

"Well my colleges each are choosing a champion each and my boss is sorta just ordering us around"

"I'll do it"

"ok" dark turned around and opened a new portal" your payment will be collected during the accident and you will gain my symbol to prove you are my champion." Danny nodded and ran through the portal.

Chapter one: payment error

Fenton works lab

Ten minutes after the accident

As Danny came to he was immediately assaulted by memories of his first run through on life.

He stood up and felt something vibrate in his pocket" when he pulled it out it turned out to be an ipad. Wondering idly how an ipad fit in his pocket he read what was on the screen: "hey Danny slight issue with the whole rebuilding your body thing turns out the only way it would work is if a changed something so this was the closest I could get kthxbye- dark ps: life's a video game now as it will help you prepare for the final battle"

Immediately distressed by darks statement about his body Danny looked down and saw breasts. He would later claim that he was still exhausted from the fight with Dan and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yo Danny you ok" Danny opened his eyes and saw Sam and tucker crouching over him. Tucker was laughing.

"What's so funny" Danny groaned out.

You mean you haven't noticed the" tucker gestured to his chest. Danny looked down and once again saw breasts fortunately this time he didn't collapse (read: faint). Suddenly he felt the vibration in his pocket again and pulled out the ipad.

"Wait how did that fit in your pocket" Sam questioned

"I don't know" Danny answered true fully before reading the message:

"Ok I pulled some strings and altered most people's memories so they think you've always been a girl named Danielle Fenton aka Dani I also changed the paper and digital records to show this the only people who know the truth are Sam and Tucker (Jazz when she learns the secret will know). Also this ipad holds your current stats in the game so don't lose it kthxbye –dark" Tucker and Sam read over Danny, sorry, Dani's shoulder

"Who's dark and what game is he talking about" Sam questioned

"Dark is the one who sent me back in time and he also made life a game" Dani replied.

"What are your stats" tucker asked. Dani tapped the app conveniently labelled stats:

**Dani Fenton/Phantom (halfa):**

_**Level 1**_

**Attack: **40

**Defence: **20

**Special attack: **50

**Special defence: **30

**Threat:** 0

**A****bilities:**

_**Mastered:**_

Human to Ghost Transformation

_**Unlocked:**_

Intangibility: level 1

Flight: level 1

Invisibility: level 1

Possession: level 1

Elemental (ice): level 1

_**Locked:**_

Ghost rays: level 0

Ghost shield: level 0

Ghost wail: level 0

Paralysation: level 0

Elemental (fire): level 0

Elemental (air): level 0

Elemental (earth): level 0

Elemental (electric): level 0

Ghost portal: level 0

**Tucker Foley (human):**

_**Level 1**_

**Attack: **10

**Defence: **20

**Special attack: **30

**Special defence: **0

**Threat: **0

**Equipment:**

PDA (x5)

**Sam Manson (human):**

_**Level 1**_

**Attack: **20

**Defence: **10

**Special attack: **10

**Special defence: **0

**Threat:** 0

**Party stats:**

Money: $0

Fame Human: 0

Fame Ghost: 0

"Back to square one I guess" Dani sighed

"Why are my stats so bad" tucker complained.

"Cause your human I guess" Dani replied.

"Why does it say we have no money I'm loaded remember." Sam questioned.

"Probably cause game logic. Also when did I get ice powers" Dani shrugged. Suddenly tucker burst out laughing.

"What's funny this time" Dani questioned.

"Your more of a female then Sam is" Dani tilted her head.

"How?"

"Simple your breasts are bigger"

"Why do I have the sudden urge to hit you" Dani then turned to Sam to see her grabbing a Fenton blaster "yeah tucker if I were you I'd run." Tucker did so while Dani scratched a section of her stomach where a strange upside down cross with a star around it inside a black circle appeared.

_**End chapter!**_


End file.
